A pink surprise
by Urban Liz
Summary: Request of a friend. Mikako is really creative, we all know that. But pink hair? This was written for your entertainment. R&R please!


_Disclaimer:_

_A friend asked me to write a little story staring Mikako Koda. Don't own anything. I was borrowing from Ai Yazawa. I still don't have a beta (so please tell me if you find mistakes or confusing passages)._

To see things from beyond the rose-coloured fringe

_Ding-Dong. _The unsuspecting woman opened the door and froze immediately. Lilin had to do a double take. Damn, she knew Mikako was creative, often enough in a crazy way, but this just topped everything! Who in his right mind would dye his lovely blonde hair, well it wasn't Mikako's natural hair colour either, but, such an odd colour? Especially when this colour was the most flashy shade of shocking pink ever seen on this world! Together with the white, sequined frilly dress Mikako presented a picture dripping of sweets, fairy tales and childishness. The look itself was really cute, but, oh dear god, not when a 20 year old woman was wearing it!

Mikako being her undeviating, cheery self was jumping at her irritated friend, crushing Lilin to her in a bear hug. Lilin had just moved from Osaka back to Tokyo. And now Mikako was taking every chance she got to spend time with her friend. Smiling up to Lilin, Mikako asked '_Will you let me in or are we having tea here in the corridor? I mean it sure is a nice idea for a change. We could get inspired by the style of ..._'. Before Mikako could finish her flood of words Lilin had pulled her into the flat. Puzzled she looked at Lilin who hadn't uttered a word so far.

Oh sweet gods. It was bubbling up higher and higher inside her. She tried to fight it but to no avail. Help, it was surfacing... '_What the fuck is wrong with you? Seriously! WHY for the love of the gods PINK? OH MY GOD! You look like a walking, sugar-coated Barbie! MIKAKOoooooooooooooooo....!_'. Wailing her friends name, Lilin looked at Mikako with eyes pleading for an explanation.

Mikako had to suppress the urge to laugh about Lilin's breakout. Her dear friend looked like she wasn't sure whether to be horrified or to laugh. Even when she always tried to be considerate about her wording, eventually Lilin would always end up saying EXACTLY what she thought. A very refreshing character trait Mikako decided. It was so different from all those perfect-behaved, high-flying students and their chase after top marks.

Mikako was just smiling up at her. Defeated, Lilin showed Mikako into the living-room. '_Would you like a cup of tea and some snacks, Mik-chan?_' Receiving a nod from her friend, Lilin disappeared into the kitchen. Meanwhile Mikako enjoyed the chance to take a good look at her friend's place. Lilin's flat was simple but had a warm vibrancy. Precisely like her friend. Who was just coming back with a little silver tray on which were set a couple of white,plain cups, a matching teapot and a small glass bowl filled to the rim with cookies. Mikako's heart skiped a beat at the sight of the obvious freshly baked cookies. With small piece of chocolate and colourful granules. Just the way she liked them. Her dear friend had apparently gone out of her way to make sure Mikako enjoyed their little catch-up-time. Sitting down on a sofa together they started chit-chatting about random things. They discussed happenings, friends and finally new trends. Taking a long gulp of tea before setting down her cup carefully, Lilin turned around to face Mikako. Both knew which question would be asked. It had been unavoidable the whole afternoon. The pink-haired girl held up her hand just when Lilin opened her mouth to ask. '_I know what you want to know_' said Mikako. She sipped from her tea completely unstressed and unfazed by the eagerness written over her friends face.

Both were sitting there in complete silence for what seemed like ages to Lilin. She was becoming more and more fidgety. '_Oh Mikako, JUST SPILL IT!!!_' With those words she snatched the tea cup away from her guest.

Amusement twinkled in the eyes hidden behind the pink fringe. Sighing theatrically, Mikako laid back against the armrest and cushions. '_Ah well. Since you apparently can't wait, I will just get over with it._', making a pause for effect while crossing her legs, she continued '_Like I told you the other day on the phone, I was visiting my parents yesterday. We redid Miwako's room. After dinner we sat down and paged through an old photo album mum found when clearing out the rooms in the basement. And then I found this wonderful, cute picture of me._' Here Mikako decided to give Lilin a little pause so that she could process all the information. Seeing the questioning eyebrow rising on her friend's forehead, she continued '_Well, you see,it was picture taken when I was just a few month old and my parents were painting the walls of my room. And yes, you guess right, they coloured them pink. Or, the colour was more like old rose. Yeah going on with the story, well, you see I obviously always had this love for flashy things...Oh why am I telling you? Just take a look yourself!_'. With that Mikako fished a folded paper out of her purse and held it out to Lilin. The later took it,unfolded the paper, stared at it for a few seconds completely stunned and then broke out into fits of laugher. The photo showed an a few months old Mikako lying on her belly, smudges of pink all over her, an overturned paint bucked in front of her, dunking all sorts of objects into the paint. It was hilarious!

'_I now see where you got the idea from!_', Lilin exclaimed between laughers. '_Wasn't I the cutest baby with the pink hair?_' Mikako asked jokingly. '_You are still the cutest person in the universe, Mik-chan. Even without the pink hair._',giggled Lilin before pressing a kiss to Mikako's temple, making her giggle. It was already late in the evening when Mikako decided to call it a night and said good bye to Lilin. Leaning against the door, Lilin put a hand over her eyes, grinning like mad. '_Pink hair, my ass. You just rock Mik-chan._'


End file.
